


Full

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Fisting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, spag bol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: James knows how to make Scorpius behave.





	Full

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



"There," James said with a grunt from behind him. "Now you have what you want and you can stop being a little bitch." 

Scorpius looked over his shoulder raising a brow, "Little bitch?" 

"Yeah," said James, sounding breathless. "You can't behave unless your arse is full of cock." 

Scorpius lowered his gaze to where James was pushed into him. He let his eye-lashes sweep across his cheeks before he asked, "And you consider _this_ full?" 

James thrust sharply so that he was balls deep in Malfoy. "You prefer it down your throat?" 

Scorpius's entire body shuddered with desire. "Merlin, no." He liked James's fat cock deep in his arse, as they both knew very well. 

James held Scorpius's hips tight as he slowly fucked him. "You like my fat cock in your arse," said James and Scorpius gave a hint of a laugh. 

"I was thinking that too." 

"Great minds –" James murmured as he slid one hand around Scorpius's chest, playing with his nipple.

Scorpius moaned, rocking against James, feeling every thrust, revelling in the friction of James's body against his. James moved his other arm around Scorpius's waist and slowly stroked his cock. 

"Now I get what I want," said James as he stroked the tips of his fingers across Scorpius's shaft. He rested his chin on Scorpius's shoulder after pressing a soft kiss to it. That was one of the funny things about James. He fucked Scorpius hard, almost roughly, but he could touch and kiss Scorpius with a gentleness that would make Scorpius tremble and beg to come. 

Scorpius looked in the mirror opposite them, watching as James’s hand explored his dick. James's cock may have been thick, but he wasn't. He knew exactly what he was doing to Scorpius. 

"I only fuck you so I can do this," James said, watching his hand move over Scorpius's dick. "You've got the most perfect cock. And your balls aren't too bad either." James cupped Scorpius's balls, making him hiss and moan. "I could touch you, play with you all day." He circled his hand around Scorpius and began stroking him in the same rhythm as he was fucking him. 

"Do it like that and I won't last all day," Scorpius replied as he started riding James's cock in more earnest. 

"If you did, I'd lick you clean and make you hard all over again just with my tongue." 

Scorpius pushed back hard on James at that thought. And nothing made him come faster, and harder, than James's dick hitting the perfect spot deep in his arse. 

"Stop." James pulled back a bit, the edge in his voice arousing Scorpius as much as it made him do as he was asked. "Let me do this first." James returned to admiring Scorpius's cock in the mirror as he played with it. "Long, thick, straight..." He worked his hand up the shaft and pulled back the foreskin. "With a perfect pink head." James moaned biting his lower lip as pre-come pearled at the tip. He rubbed the pad of his thumb across it before sliding his hand back down. 

"God, it's the most perfect dick I've ever seen." 

"Reckon you've seen a lot," Scorpius replied, trying not to sound breathless. 

James didn't reply but gave a non-committal shrug. "It's an amazing dick. So amazing, I invited someone here to see it." 

A knock suddenly came at the door as if James and this person had planned this down to the second. 

"I'm going to let them in," James whispered in Scorpius's ear. "Let them see your beautiful dick." 

Scorpius was more than curious to see who James was willing to share him with. Any other time he had suggested or even tried a threesome James had been dead against it. Selfish bastard. 

James moved his hand from Scorpius's cock as he reached for his wand, pointing it at the door unlatching it. The person began to open it, pushing it ajar just enough for them to slide in. 

Scorpius stopped grinding himself on James's cock immediately and met James's eyes in the mirror. He wasn't totally shocked but certainly hadn't expected that James’s depravity reached quite this level. He looked over his shoulder and said wryly to James, "You're brother? You invited your brother?" 

"He likes a good cock," James replied, making a poor attempt to sound innocent. 

"I know what he likes," Scorpius said and it earned him a smack on his arse from James. Scorpius wandered if being cheeky again would get him more of the same. 

"Wow, James," Albus said, licking his lips. "You weren't lying." 

"It's brilliant," James whispered as he wrapped his hand around Scorpius again and began stroking. Scorpius moaned despite himself. James had this way of bringing his hand up the shaft to the head of his dick and back down again; it undid Scorpius in moments. 

"You better stop that," Albus said, moving to standing in front of Scorpius. "He'll come before I get a good look." 

"He'll be hard again in minutes," James said, giving Scorpius’s cock a delicate stroke. Scorpius bit the inside of his cheek, disgusted with himself that he was flattered by James's praise. 

Albus gripped Scorpius’s hips and lowered himself to his knees straightening his glasses he said, "I need a closer look." His warm breath ghosted across Scorpius's balls making him shiver with delight. He pushed himself hard onto James's cock, trying to centre himself. 

Scorpius reached down and swiped his thumb across the tip of his dick, and then rubbed the pre-come across Albus's full, pink lips. Albus's eyes closed with delight as he licked his lips. He opened his eyes, looking up at Scorpius. 

Scorpius couldn't help but ask, "Don't you have a girlfriend?" 

"Don't you have a wife?" Albus said back. Scorpius had to give it to him, he did have a point, even if it was slightly off the mark. 

"We're betrothed. Pure blood bull shit, it means nothing," Scorpius said, flapping a hand. 

Albus leaned his head to look around Scorpius to see James who was still steadily fucking Scorpius's arse. "I can tell," he said with a smirk. 

"Suck my dick," Scorpius demanded. He knew James wouldn't give him what he really wanted, a nice hard, deep fuck, until Albus had his bit. 

"Give me a minute," Albus murmured. He reached between Scorpius's legs, pressing a finger to the space behind his balls – Scorpius was amazed there was anywhere for Albus to press a finger, as thick as James’s cock – hardly moving in and out of Scorpius – was. Albus cupped Scorpius’s balls and murmurer "Fuck, even his balls are gorgeous." 

Albus rolled them gently in his hand, Scorpius's eyes fluttered closed in pleasure and he tipped his head back to James's shoulder. "God," Scorpius whispered. 

"Aren't they?" James said, sounding proud, as if he had anything to do with the glory that was Scorpius’s balls.

"Round and full and, God, his skin, and God, I need to suck them." The words were hardly out and Albus's tongue was on Scorpius's balls, the edge of his glasses pressing into Scorpius's inner-thigh. 

"Fuck," Scorpius groaned trying to push back hard on James's cock. But James had pressed a hand to his lower back, keeping Scorpius from riding him as hard as he wanted. 

Albus gave Scorpius's balls one last lick and then moved his tongue up the back of Scorpius's cock. "Yes," Scorpius hissed, trying to thrust into Albus's mouth but Albus pulled back, beginning to touch Scorpius with his hand. 

"I never knew..." Albus said with some wonder. He touched Scorpius firmly but with a critical eye. Like he was trying to commit Scorpius’s cock to memory. "Long, and thick and the skin..." 

"Told you," James said from behind Scorpius. 

"You brag a lot, I reckoned –" Albus pulled back the foreskin looked at Scorpius's very wet head. "Fuck me." And suddenly Albus mouth was on him swallowing him. Albus’s lips and tongue slid down Scorpius's cock and back up again. This time he pushed further, a groan vibrating from his throat through Scorpius's dick. 

"Jesus," Albus said, pulling back breathless, panting. "He's so big I can't swallow him." 

"Maybe it's because you don't suck cock that often," James replied. 

"If they all looked like this I would," Albus said, stroking Scorpius's cock, using his spit to ease movements. 

"Shut up, James." Scorpius rolled his eyes, and reached hand to Albus's chin saying, "Come on. You can do it. Suck me hard." 

Albus's face flushed with excitement and he wrapped his mouth once again around Scorpius's cock.

"That's it," Scorpius sighed as Albus moved fluidly up and down his shaft, stopping every so often at the tip to give it an extra swirl with his tongue. 

"How about this?" James growled from behind him, shoving his cock all the way into Scorpius's arse. "I know this is what you want." 

It was exactly what Scorpius wanted, so much so he couldn't even say it; an inarticulate groan vibrated from his throat. 

It only half occurred to Scorpius that James wasn't close, as he felt his James’s bollocks slapping his arse each time James drove into him. No matter, Scorpius was very close. 

He reached behind himself, gripping James's arse, feeling the flex and thrust in the muscles of James’s hip under his hand. He rested his other hand on top of Albus's head, holding tight to his inky black hair. 

A tidal wave of sensation washed over him – pushing into Albus's mouth hard and fast, looking into his intense eyes, feeling the slide of his tongue and the squeeze of his lips. He thrust back onto to James's cock, riding him for all he was worth, feeling full, and crying out "Fuck me! Fuck me!" over and over again. James slammed into Scorpius hitting, that spot that made light flash behind Scorpius's eyes as his orgasm rushed through him. Coming hard down Albus's throat, he pulled Albus's head closer so he could fuck his face to completion. 

Scorpius felt shaky as his breath came back to him, and heard the small pop as Albus released Scorpius's half-hard cock from his mouth. He looked down, his gaze meeting Albus's as he brushed his thumb slowly across his wet lips, gathering up the last remnants of Scorpius's come. The act, the expression was so lewd, so filthy that Scorpius had the sudden desire to kiss Albus. Never in his life had he wanted to kiss him but he sure as hell needed to now. 

Albus was clever enough to interpret the look and stood quickly from his knees and pushed his tongue into Scorpius's mouth. He tasted hot and musky – beyond all reason, Scorpius felt a little thrum of interest at this. Albus lightly bit Scorpius's lower lip before pulling away. Scorpius thought maybe he should kiss Albus more, he wasn't half bad at it, but James said, "You ready, Al?" from behind him. 

"Christ, yes," Albus said, cursing in that Muggle way he favoured. 

"Ready for what?" asked Scorpius, coming to realisation that James hadn’t come yet, his cock still hard and deep inside Scorpius’s body. "You didn't come when I did?" 

"Tossed off before I got here. God, your arse gripped my cock hard when you came. But I'm good," James assured, rolling his hips gently, Scorpius didn't feel reassured. 

Albus pulled his shirt up over his head and threw it aside before shucking off his jeans. It was the first time Scorpius had seen Albus's cock erect. It made him think of James's, which he was well acquainted with. He almost snorted with a laugh thinking about how their dicks were microcosms of themselves. They were clearly related but definitely different. 

Albus moved to step behind Scorpius. "What are you doing?" Scorpius asked as Albus held his hip. 

"Relax," James said running his knuckles down Scorpius's spin. "We're both going to fuck you." 

Scorpius made his expression go carefully blank. He didn't want either of them to see that the idea panicked him slightly. Two dicks in his arse at once? He'd fantasised about it, but now with it laid before him, it seemed a bit much. He needed more time to think about this. "Both of you? At once. Isn't that a little...too familial?" 

"It's not like we're fucking each other," replied James. 

Scorpius gave James a flat look in the mirror. "Yeah, your dicks sliding past each other isn't the same thing at all." 

"Shut up, Malfoy," James and Albus said in unison.

“Albus put your dick in my mouth. That'll keep me quiet,” Scorpius said, trying to sound confident.  
"You'll be okay," James added pushing a finger into Scorpius's entrance to go with his cock. 

"Oh, fuck," Scorpius gasped. "I can't – I –" Scorpius was starting to think it wasn't possible. There was just no way but then James added a second finger, and fuck if it wasn't amazing. He felt stretched like he couldn't even imagine. He wanted more. "I need –" Scorpius gasped. His cock beginning to take sincere notice. 

"You should ride me," James said. 

"Probably easiest," Albus agreed. 

James pulled his fingers then his cock from Scorpius’ body and Scorpius felt open and tender, and desperate to get James back in side him. “Fuck, come on,” he said, grabbing James’s arm and pulling him to the bed. He pushed James onto his back and straddled his hips, holding his breath while James guided his cock back into Scorpius's arse. 

"Jesus, that's hot," Albus said, as he watched and stroked himself. 

"Beautiful," James said quietly. He began to play with Scorpius's hardening cock. James looked over Scorpius's shoulder to Albus and asked, "You know what we should do?" 

"Fuck his arse?" Albus said with a hint of sarcasm. 

"Invite Teddy," James replied. 

"No!" Scorpius looked James hard in the eyes. "No way." 

"Not to fuck you," James said, lightly touching Scorpius's arm. 

"He's my cousin," Scorpius hissed. 

"He can watch. He'd really enjoy it," said James.

"Would he?" Albus asked. 

"He'd love watching us fuck Scorpius apart," James said. 

Scorpius leaned forward, pinching James's nipple hard to get his attention. "Listen. You two can do whatever the hell you want with each other. It's not my bloody business but you are not bringing my cousin here for fucks sake." 

Both Albus and James snorted at this. Had Scorpius been in a better position he would've punched them both. 

"Who would've thought Malfoy had morals, or limits?" Albus said. 

"That's what I was thinking," James added. 

Scorpius looked icily over his shoulder at Albus. "Shut your fucking useless mouth and put your dick in me." 

Albus moved behind Scorpius and shuffled on his knees in between James's legs. He pushed Scorpius forward with a hand between Scorpius's shoulder blades. Scorpius leaned down, face inches from James. James's eyes were bright with excitement and he smiled broadly at Scorpius. 

"You're such a fucking whore, I love it," James said, circling one hand behind Scorpius’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Scorpius pulled away, calling out in shock as the head of Albus's cock pushed in. "It's all right. I used that spell. You’re slick and stretched enough." 

"You're such a gentleman," said Scorpius between clenched teeth. 

Albus had paused, seeing that Scorpius wasn't all together happy. 

"Come on Al, more," James encouraged. 

"I want to Jamie –" Albus gasped, "but – oh God." Albus gave a small push forward. 

Albus pushed a little more and Scorpius cried out, his body shaking and starting to sweat. 

"It's fine," James soothed, running his hand along Scorpius’s thigh. The pressure of his hand helped Scorpius to breathe. "Remember when I fisted you while you blew me?" Of course Scorpius did. It was memorable to say the least. "You like being full. You _need_ it." 

"Yeah," Scorpius agreed with a nod. "I do." 

"You love it." 

"I love it." Scorpius rocked back, pushing onto James, Albus – God, _both_. He didn't know who was stretching him, making his every nerve ending burn, but he wanted it. "More," he said, pushing back again. 

"Yes," Albus said and he gripped Scorpius hip before slamming into him. 

"Fuck!" both James and Scorpius cried out at the same time. 

James and Albus both began to roll and thrust, the room echoing everyone's pants and moans of pleasure. 

They found a smooth, brilliant rhythm. One cock slid back while the other slid forward, giving Scorpius the constant feel of frantic friction.

"Need to take care of this," James said reaching down to Scorpius cock, which had flagged a bit under the assault on his arse. "God, it's beautiful." 

"You've said that before," Scorpius said, gripping James hard as he sat up, trying to take more control of the movements. 

"It's always worth repeating," James said, off-handed, as he began to play with it. 

Scorpius had to give it to James, he sure as hell knew how to work a cock. All those years being a wanker, he reckoned. James gently tugged on Scorpius’s balls, then stroked his cock, played with the head with the pad of his thumb, and then stroked some more. 

"Yeah, more of that," James panted as Scorpius began to bounce on them. 

"Yeah," Albus agreed. "Both of us like that." And Scorpius could feel the thick, wide pressure of two cocks having their way with his arse. 

This time when his body shook, it was with a thrill that made his cock throb in James's deft hand. 

"Fuck, your arse is better than your cock," Albus said as he held Scorpius around his chest. "I could fuck you for hours." 

Scorpius thought there was no way he'd let Albus do that but he couldn't say a single thing at the moment. He continued to ride both Potters, wanting it deeper, harder. 

James squirmed below Scorpius in a way that he recognised. As many times as they’d been together, Scorpius know when James was close. 

"Close," James whispered, head dropping back, eyes closed, throaty moans escaping his lips. 

"Uhuh," Albus said, pressing so hard to Scorpius he could feel the constant rub of the hair on his body, the pull of his sweaty skin. 

James took his hand off Scorpius's cock for a moment and opened his eyes, looking hard at Scorpius as he licked a wide, wet path across his palm before returning it to Scorpius's cock. 

"Fuck my hand hard," James was barely able to get out as he thrust harder. "Want your come on my chest." 

Scorpius felt Albus twitch at that and he fucked Scorpius harder, his movements soon becoming erratic. His hand clutched Scorpius's chest and he still cried out, "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Scorpius could feel the heat from Albus's cock rushing in him and suddenly it was messier, slicker riding them. 

A loud inarticulate sound escaped from James's mouth as he snapped his hips off the bed burying himself as deep in Scorpius as he could, coming. James’s come joined Albus's and James squeezed his cock and Scorpius couldn't hold on anymore. He rocked on their slippery cocks, taking every bit of sensation from them he could as he released. "Merlin, yes. Merlin, fuck!" he called out, coming harder than he ever remembered coming before.

And far too soon in Scorpius's mind, or far too long if his tender arse had a say, he felt Albus pull out of him. Scorpius crawled off James, collapsing on the bed. 

He felt raw, slick, and dirty, and good. He was already wondering if he could get the Potters to do this again sometime – in a few months. 

Scorpius's legs trembled as he got off the bed. All he wanted was to lie back down, but he had to go. He could get home, get in the bath, have a fag, and enjoy his post-orgasmic haze. Scorpius never stuck around after a fuck and most definitely wasn't going to reconsider that with James and Albus both here. 

"Where are you going?" Albus asked as he pulled on his pants. 

"I've a life," Scorpius said but then thought he sounded a bit like an arse. "Your cock isn't so bad by the way." On impulse he stepped to Albus, pressing their chests together. "Your mouth isn't so bad either." He leaned in and kissed Albus hard and fast. He saw, with satisfaction, the look of bemusement on Albus's face as he stepped away. "You can wank to that later," Scorpius said with a smirk. 

Albus grimaced, "Fuck off, Malfoy." 

"See?"James said sleepily from the bed."Told you he needs cock in his arse to behave."

"You need one down your throat," Scorpius snapped. 

"I'm ready if you are." James looked far too satisfied with himself, the fucker.

"I'm leaving," Albus said stepping to the door.

"Me first," Scorpius said pushing past Albus. 

"See you tomorrow, Scorpius," James called. Scorpius felt his neck heat with the implication he'd come crawling back for more like some dog in heat.

"Only if you bring your brother," Scorpius said with an icy look over his shoulder. "I might like him better." He touched his wand in the breath before Dissaperating he felt the heat from James's glare. Scorpius would be in for it next time. Good.


End file.
